


Scarred At Home

by SilverWolf7



Series: Scarred Drabble Series [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chloe Spies on Lucifer and Maze, Chloe so gets herself off when she reaches her room, Dom/sub, Domme Mazikeen, Drabble, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Chloe can't help but see what Lucifer and Mazikeen are up to when she hears him begging.  What has been seen cannot be unseen.





	Scarred At Home

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* if anyone is interested, I am halfway through writing out the scene as a whole. That one mentions Chloe dating Marcus, while this one doesn't as a reason neither of them give two shits about Chloe being home to listen to them getting into it with each other. 
> 
> Total opposite of Safe Word. Safe, Sane, Consensual scene. Both eager and wanting it. Maze is punishing him for ignoring her, obviously :P
> 
> Who is interested in reading that one?

Chloe stared in horrified fascination through the keyhole into Maze’s room.

Lucifer was naked and tied to a cross with Maze behind him, snapping a crop against his sides, not hard but enough to sting. His erection twitched with every snap of the crop.

He begged for release, even though nothing was stopping him from coming. 

Maze walked to his side, held the tip of the crop over the head of his erection and snapped it down harder than on his sides.

He came equally hard seconds later as if that had been a sign.

Chloe fled to her room.


End file.
